Here With Me
by ZAPBETH
Summary: He went away. He left me here without a shred of doubt as to whether I would despise him once he has found his way home. [songfic, oneshot, HarryGinny]


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Michelle Branch's Here With Me. I'm simply borrowing their work in order to create my own.**

_It's been a long, long time since I looked into the mirror_

He went away. He left me here without a shred of doubt as to whether I would despise him once he has found his way home. He left my family, me, taking the hope and love that we had stored within him. He was supposed to be our hero.

I remember the way he left so well, as if it was just yesterday, rather than months ago when the summer was almost unbearably hot. He left on the day that was supposed to be filled with happiness, but he caused it to be filled with anxieties and the dread of what was to come for me. He didn't see how much we truly love him, how much a part of the family he already was.

_I guess that I was blind_

It was the wedding that I had been truly dreading all summer, having been made a bridesmaid with the requirement of wearing a gold dress and high-heeled shoes. Fleur had gone all out on this, attempting to get all of us in the mood for a large wedding, while all of the rest of us really wanted a small wedding, so we could go back to licking the wounds caused by the war sooner.

Bill, the one who had gone through the most pain, the one who felt terrifying pain on the full moon, even though he wasn't a werewolf, finally convinced us that it would be for the best to have a day filled with love and laughter, rather than the silence and the expectation that someone we all loved would be hurt or killed today. My mother allowed him to talk her into the idea of Fleur's dream for their wedding, and then, much to my dismay, she managed to convince everybody, besides me, that it would be marvelous.

_Now my reflection's getting clearer_

To tell the truth, I had blindly made dragged along down the road for the preparation, thinking only of what would be there and if the certain someone who had broken up with me a few weeks before would be able to come. I didn't voice those thoughts, knowing that I'd be mocked mercilessly for such ridiculous thoughts. "Of course, Harry will be here," I knew they say, eying me mysteriously.

But thankfully, it seemed that Ron was worrying the same as I, which was a little odd to me, seeing as he's usually the first one to know. All of our family reassured Ron, saying things like, "Why in the world would he miss this? Bill has always liked him, you know." Ron simply shrugged off this affirmations and continued to worry about what Harry would do, which, in turn, made me worry about what Harry has going to do, come his seventeenth birthday.

_Now that you're gone things will never be the same again_

The wedding was set for the nineteenth of August, a week after my own birthday and nearly two weeks after his. A big birthday party was planned for him, celebrating his coming of age. He was picked up by my father, who I suppose wanted to have a chat with him before the rest of us bombed him with our questions and shoving food down his throat. The morning he was to arrive, the whole house was turned upside down by my mother, who was cooking, putting up decorations, and shouting at Fred and George all at once.

Although the rest of us were happy and busy, Ron stood off to the side of the room and looked as nervous as I've ever seen him. Inside my mind, I thought about what he could be worrying so much about, and then I realized that he was worrying whether Harry would actually show up, which would have been a huge disappointment for everybody in the family, who had spent so much time getting ready just for him.

_There's not a minute that goes by every hour of every day_

Harry and Dad were a little late in arriving home, getting there just as Hermione had flooed there. Although he allowed everybody to hug him and wish him a happy birthday, including me, he looked distant and more withdrawn than usual. His eyes were still the brilliant green that everybody always c0mplimented on, but they seemed to look out of the window more than they looked at the family who had more or less adopted him.

Ron looked as relieved as I've ever seen him, although he was still whispering under his breath. Hermione, although not as stressed as Ron looked, was also staring at Harry intently. She walked over toward Ron, mumbled her hello after a short hug, and muttered something that only Ron could hear, her eyes again on Harry. Harry seemed to realize that their eyes were fixated on him, but he didn't comment about it.

_You're such a part of me_

I don't think I'll ever forget the words spoken on that day, both muttered and shouted. "You didn't have to do this for me," Harry muttered, looking at all the food and decorations. After my mother had reassured Harry that they truly wanted to, he still looked uncomfortable, though not about Hermione's and Ron's eyes on him. Then he indicated toward his trunk that was at his feet, waiting for the invitation to go to Ron's room. Then Ron found his voice.

"I'll help you take up your stuff," he said, walking toward the trunk and grabbing one end of the trunk. Harry then grabbed the trunk, and they slowly began to ascend the stairs. I knew that when they got to the top and at Ron's bedroom door, they would shut the door sharply and begin to talk about everything that was going on, and I decided then that I had to listen.

_But I just pulled away_

"I forgot something in my room," I mumbled, waiting a few moments after they had heaved the trunk up the stairs. I quickly excused myself and ran to my room to grab a pair of Extendable Ears and raced to the door of Ron's room. I could hear that they were in there, chatting about something too quietly for me to hear without placing the Ears beneath the door. I placed them on the floor and wiggled into position.

"I think we should leave as soon as possible," I heard Harry said, after hearing his trunk drop to the floor. There was a squeaking, indicating that someone had just sat down on Ron's bed."The Horcruxes could be all over the country. The sooner this war is over, the better." I scrunched my nose at the word _Horcrux_, not knowing what it meant. I heard a sigh, probably coming from Hermione.

_Well, I'm not the same girl you used to know_

"Harry, today's your birthday party, and Fleur and Bill's wedding is only in a couple weeks," Ron said, evidently trying to convince Harry to stay a little longer at the Burrow. "I can't skip out on that, he's my brother." There was another squeak, and peering through the gap under the door, I saw a pair of feet stand and start to pace back and forth.

"By waiting, more people are going to die," Harry said in a strong voice, and supposing that the feet were his, he stopped pacing and spoke more about how they needed to leave sooner rather than later. I began to block it out with my own thoughts. My mind reeled about how they were just going to pack up and leave without discussing it with anybody. I realized that Harry had probably talked to Dad about it, and that was probably the reason they were later than expected.

_I wish I said the words I never showed_

My mind racing all over the place, I didn't notice when they stopped talking and three pairs of shoes were heading toward the door. The door opened, and I jumped up, the Extendable Ears still in my hands. Harry's eyes got wide at the sight of me outside the door and narrowed in on the Ears in my hand. I knew that he had realized that I had been eavesdropping on their conversation, but he scrunched up his mouth, and I wanted for the explosion.

"Ginny," he said slowly, as if he was trying to think of something to say about my actions. "Why?" He pushed past me and went down the stairs without the explanation he had said for, but before he was at the bottom of the stairs, he turned around. "I was trying to keep you safe," he called back to me at the top. My anger, as always happens when people say those types of things to me, exploded.

_I know you had to go away_

"I'm not a child anymore," I shouted at him, tossing the Extendable Ears on the ground and marching down the stairs in order to face him."I don't need protecting from you, I can keep myself safe, thank you very much." I was aching to go back to my room and get my wand, but I resisted the urge and continued fighting with carefully chosen words.

"Ginny," Harry said, ignoring my outburst with remarkable grace. "Thank Merlin that you didn't hear everything. If you knew and somebody found out... I don't want that happening to you." Then his eyes betrayed him, and I saw the concern deeply buried there and the pain that he already felt because of loved ones' deaths. What happened in June came flooding back to me, and I stopped arguing.

_I died just a little, and I feel it now_

Harry avoided me the rest of his stay at the Burrow, only speaking small words when he found it absolutely necessary. It was actually fairly easy to deal with this attitude toward me, because I found myself avoiding him also. I was determined to find out what Horcruxes were when I got back to Hogwarts, because I knew that my mother or father probably wouldn't want to tell me, if they knew what they were at all.

My birthday passed by without incidentwith a small party with plenty of chocolate cake and a few presents. The longest conversation that took place between me and Harry happened on that day: him wishing me a happy birthday and asking if I was excited to get back to Hogwarts and me answering the question in as few words as I could. Things were stressed at home, everybody knowing that we were trying to avoid one another.

_You're the one I need_

The week before the wedding was as busy as a week can get. Preparing for the wedding which was to take place in the yard behind the house was hectic with people hurrying about. Trips to Diagon Alley happened at least once a day, usually two because someone forgot to get something. The members of the wedding party, which was relatively small and included me, had fittings for the robes, and Fleur was seen muttering to herself at all times of the day.

The day we were all wanting for came quicker than anybody could have imagined. Soon we found ourselves being stuffed into the dress robes purchased for this occasion alone, and with my help, Hermione managed once again to put her hair into the perfect bun. Fleur looked, as always, as beautiful as the sunrise.

_I believe that I would cry just a little_

The wedding was the traditional wizard style, but it was, like most weddings, a bit of a bore, the official spewing out words like love, happiness, and hope constantly when talking about the couple he was marrying. I am happy for Bill and Fleur, but I found the whole wedding ceremony, not even to attempt to mention the reception, a bit overdone.

The reception, which took place in another part of the yard, was overflowing with all of Bill's friends and Fleur's family, not to mention our family. There were so many people to meet, although I tried to avoid my aunts and uncles at all cost. I was just glancing up from a conversation with a coworker of Bill's when I saw Harry, along with Ron and Hermione sneak away out into the darkness.

_Just to have you back now_

I quickly excused myself from the conversation, walked quickly but not too quickly as not to attract any unwanted attention from my mum or dad, and then picked up my robes and ran after them. I didn't have any trouble catching up with them, as they weren't running or even walking that fast.

"Hey," I said, knowing that in this silence, I didn't need to speak any louder than a normal voice. All three of them turned around, probably expecting someone other than me, with their wands at the ready. Harry motioned for them to continue on, mouthing that he'd caught up. They nodded and turned back around and kept walking at a normal pace.

_Here with me_

"Ginny," Harry said, his eyes lingering on my gold dress robes. "We've got to go. I want to explain why to you, but no. It's too dangerous; I don't want to put you in that kind of danger." My eyes started to tear up, but I quickly wiped the unwanted tears off of my face. He looked down at his shoes, still the ones he had worn to the wedding. I supposed that they were going to change when they were a little ways from the party going on.

"Harry, you don't have to lie to me," I said to him, looking straight at his face, sounding a lot stronger than I felt inside. "I know you don't want to tell me, because you probably think that I'll go tell somebody that you're leaving." Harry shook his head after I had finished talking but stayed quiet a while, probably thinking of what to say in response to my accusation. I didn't really care about his explanation at the moment.

_Here with me_

"Ginny, I already told your dad that the three of us were going to go during the reception today," Harry said, his tone low and almost a whisper, obviously not wanting people to hear what he was saying. "He agreed that we should go without everybody knowing." I bit my lip when he said those words, thinking of how my father had supported this decision to leave without saying goodbye to anybody.

I didn't say anything, but somehow, without him telling me so, I knew that this would be the last time in a long while that I would see them. One question, though, I couldn't suppress, so I hung it out there. "So you won't be going to back to Hogwarts this year, right?" When he slowly nodded his head, I swallowed, realizing how much their presence there meant to me. "It's going to be awfully lonely there without you guys there." _A smile slid across his face._

_You know that silence is loud when all you hear is your heart_

Finally he spoke, "It wouldn't feel right without Dumbledore being there." Silently, with no urge to agree with him aloud, I nodded slowly, not adding that many of the students would not be there because of Dumbledore's death. Most of the parents thought it unwise to send their children back when one of the greatest wizard's death happened there, although my parents weren't among them.

After a rather long silence, I felt the urge to open my mouth and speak again. "Harry," I said quietly. "Please come back. I don't think we could handle it if you didn't. I don't think I would be able to handle anything if you didn't come back." He nodded gravely at my words, and I thought to turn around and go back before anybody noticed I was gone.

_And I wanted so badly just to be a part of something strong and true_

We stood in silence for a while, and Harry finally looked and saw that Ron and Hermione were a ways away already. He turned back to me and then pulled me into a goodbye hug. I smiled instead of saying the word goodbye out aloud. I reckon he understood what I meant by the smile, and he smiled back a tight closed-mouth smile. He shuffled his feet as if he was considering doing something.

After a moment, he seemed to make up his mind and gently kissed me on the cheek. After weeks of silence between the two of us, that spoke a million words to me. It was as if he was saying without the unnecessary burden of words that he would try with all his might to come back to the people who loved him, he was saying that he still cared for me even though he couldn't tell me everything I wanted to know.

_But I was scared and left it all behind_

He brushed his hand across my cheek, and with another smile, he turned away from me and then walked off a bit fast to catch up with his two best friends. I watched him as he vanished into the darkness of the night and stood staring at the spot where he had been in front of me just a few moments ago until my eyes started to tear once again.

This time, I didn't bother to stop the flow that I knew I couldn't prevent this time. The tears that I had held back before flowed freely down my cheeks and off my chin. Once or twice I ran my finger through my hair, separating the delicate curls Hermione had worked hard at getting perfect. I thought about how I would deal without them at Hogwarts, but I dismissed the thought quickly away from my mind.

_I know you had to go away_

I'm not sure about how long I stayed rooted to that spot where he had turned away from. The stars looked enchanting, so to get my mind off of him leaving, I stared up at the skies for the longest time, trying to point out constellations in my mind and amazing myself with the radiance and prettiness of the world at night.

When I finally realized that it was getting much too late to be outside without anybody else, I turned around and looked back to the reception where the dancing had just begun with a nice waltz. Deciding that they would probably start looking for me after a while, I wiped away the remaining tears sliding down my face and tried to dry the rest of my face with my hands without messing up my makeup even more than it was already messed up.

_I died just a little, and I feel it now_

After attempting to fix up my appearance a little bit, I walked slowly back to the party that seemed much too lively now that I had been away from it for long enough to clear my head. I didn't feel like joining in the festivities anymore, but I put on a happy face as not to damper the evening with my sadness. My dress robes were rather dirty at the bottom from walking in the grass, but I shrugged it off, guessing that nobody would notice it.

The rest of the evening ended without any more tears flowing. Late into the night, when all of my mum's homemade strawberry ice cream and the delicious wedding cake were gone and everybody's feet hurt from all the dancing, the guests slowly started to depart, all a little tipsy from the punch, which Fred and George had so gracefully spiked. When Bill and Fleur went up to Bill's old room in the house, the rest of the family cleared away the mess left, seemingly not aware of that Harry, Ron, and Hermione had departed.

_You're the one I need_

The rest of the summer passed slowly, like a snail trudging along. Most of my time was spent reading and flying around on my broom, preparing for playing Seeker for Gryffindor. I read all my course books at least twice, but mostly, during those eleven days, I thought about everything, about life, about the future that was awaiting me. And I thought about Harry and what he was doing at the moment.

My behavior wasn't unnoticed by my family, who didn't say anything, but I knew what they were thinking. They thought that I was upset about being left behind, I think, that I was still upset that I didn't know what they were going after. I know they've never truly gotten the picture that I've grown into a woman, but in ways, I'm still the little girl who hates me left out.

_I believe that I would cry just a little_

When September first came along, when I was the only one to board the Hogwarts express in my family, the compartment I shared with my friends seemed much too small for comfort. My heart was aching for me to separate myself, feeling as though I was much too different to associate freely with my friends. Laughter flowed easily in that compartment that ride, but somehow I still felt cold and like a rock.

At school, I wore my heart freely on my sleeve, allowing all my friends to see what they convinced me was love for Harry Potter. They listened intently to my concerns and anxieties about Harry Potter. Hogsmeade visits were canceled because of the war, and snow seemed to fall more often than usual. The castle was, as usual, blanketed with the pearly whiteness of freshly fallen snow.

_Just to have you back now_

Christmas came with great grace, and it seemed like nobody went home for the holiday. The ghosts sang their hymns and songs, while students eagerly counted down to the break from classes. This year, though, the news was filled with deaths, and nobody was in the mood for grand festivities that usually accompanied that time of year.

On Christmas morning, I woke up infected with the same spirit my brothers had years ago on Christmas morning. As patiently as I could, I waited, unlike my brothers, until someone else had woken up to begin unwrapping the small pile of gifts at the foot of the bed. The usual presents from my mother: a warm sweater and a batch of fudge. Each one of them plainly showed who it was from, except one.

_Here with me_

The one gift that wasn't like the others was neatly wrapped in shiny green wrapping paper, but it had no tag saying who it was from, only my name written in scratchy writing. I opened it, and to my surprise, inside laid a beautiful emerald stone on a ring of gold. I was bewildered are who in the world would send me such a beautiful and probably expensive ring. I pushed away the thoughts and popped the ring out of the case, then slipped it on my finger.

The ring attracted a lot of attention from both friends and strangers. It seemed like all my friends commented on how sweet it was for him to send him that to me for Christmas, and all the teachers seemed like they were smiling more often than they had done before. I, being myself, didn't realize that they thought that it was an engagement ring.

_Here with me_

The last part of winter and spring passed slowly, but not as slow as the summer had. The deaths announced each day in the _Daily Prophet_ grew in number on both sides of the war. More and more students woke up to find that their family had been killed, and more and more students were taken away from the school by upset parents, probably considering moving to another country.

About half of my friends were taken away by parents who prided themselves to be Gryffindors, but I knew without a doubt that my parents would ever consider taking me out of the school, as they probably thought it safer with the teachers and such. The classes had already become rather smaller, and with these still-decreasing numbers, there was no more crowding in the halls or at the table at all. It was unnerving to see Hogwarts also suffering with the war's reaction on people.

_And I'm asking_

Although everybody probably assumed it, nobody voiced that the final battle between Voldemort and the Light Side was drawing nearer and nearer. Defense against the Dark Arts was always about shield charms and ways to protect yourself when you find yourself in trouble. Potions was mainly about medicinal potions.

The battle came in mid-June and took place at the castle again. All the houses that had been so separated from each other worked together to defeat the Death Eaters that had swarmed the castle defenses. I remembered so well what happened that day when our lives drew down to this final point of darkness and evilness. Countless brave individuals lost their lives at the hand of the Death Eaters and Voldemort.

_And I'm wanting you to come back to me_

It began at dusk, the assailants slowly advancing toward the castle without a single light to give away that they were coming. When they got to the front door, the students and teachers were still eating their dinners with a type of anxiety that I had myself. Suddenly, the door flew open, and the Death Eaters came pouring into the hall, wands at the ready.

Instantly, the struggle began with Killing Curses shouted toward the teachers. Seventh years formed the wall with sixth years close behind, blocking in the younger students. The teachers quickly began shouting spells and curses back at the Death Eaters, though not a single one was an Unforgivable.

_Please?_

We, now united all into one single force against the invaders, fought as one, protecting each other and trying everything to fight back the Death Eaters, even the Patronus, which, it turns out, does not work against them. Even though it was the gravest of things, the school finally did what it had not accomplished before: the unity of all of the houses, even Slytherin.

Just as we were beginning to lose hope, just as the deaths of our fellow defenders seemed to surmount the number just standing, they were dropped even lower: the Dark Lord, Voldemort himself, entered into the room, stepping over the dead bodies as if they were nothing. He, too, began firing Unforgivables at the last of the teachers.

_I never will forget that look upon your face_

Then just as we all feared that the final minutes of the resistance to Voldemort was appearing, the figures that I hadn't seen in almost a year entered with their wands drawn. All three of them looked as though they hadn't slept in ages, but they were the strength we needed to restore ourselves with one last ounce of fighting spirit.

Voldemort turned around and saw the man he had so often tried to kill standing before him. There was a gasp in the crowd as he raised his wand; everybody had stopped fighting to see what would determine the rest of our fates. Then, in response, Harry also raised his wand and before, Voldemort could find time to form the words that had so often passed through his lips, shouted the words that everybody could hardly stand: Avada Kedavra.

_How you turned away and left without a trace_

Green light engulfed the entire room and rendered everybody blind for a moment. That moment seemed to be the longest I've ever had to experience: the uncertainty of what was to come if the spell didn't work as it was supposed to, the anxiety. The green flash subsided, and to everybody's surprise, both Harry and Voldemort were gone.

The Death Eaters, affixed upon their arms, stopped fighting and gently fingered the place where once the Dark Mark had been branded on them. Everybody on the Light Side took this moment to cast Stunning Spells on all of them, who did not even try to put up a final fight. They seemed to be glad to be free of their master.

_But I understand that you did what you had to do_

The cleanup after the battle was gruesome. Every year had at least one fatality, the least being the first years, but it was painful to watch as the classmates of the dead cried and wept for the friends whom they hadn't an opportunity to say good-bye to. The wounded were hovered away to the infirmary, and the dead quietly gathered up in order to return them to their families.

With all this sadness around me, I'm afraid to say that I didn't think of Harry once in the few hours after the battle; I was thinking more about my dead classmates, the wounded, and what would happen next in the war against the Dark. I didn't once glance over to the hugging forms of Ron and Hermione, tears running down both of their cheeks, overwhelmed with the idea that Harry might never be there for them again.

_And I thank you_

I was at most of the funerals for the deceased, and for the memory of some, I cried. Only a few seventh years had stolen away with their lives, and a larger percentage of sixth years had. After the night of nightmare-filled sleep, the day after the battle, I woke up to possibility that Harry could be dead, and for the rest of the week remaining of school, which was mostly cleanup now, I could not get the idea of Harry being dead out of my mind.

He hasn't been officially declared dead yet, although Voldemort has. I think the people at the Ministry refuse to believe that the savior of the magical world could have died when he committed such a heroic act. It has been almost a month, and nobody has seen any sign that he might be still alive. It seems as though people are coming around to the fact that it is probable that he is no longer alive.

_I know you had to go away_

As for those most greatly affected by his probable death, I haven't seen any of Professor Lupin since I went to inform him what had taken place at Hogwarts. That evening, he cried, and I suppose it was for the reason that he didn't really know the son of one of his best friends well enough. It had never seemed like he truly knew Harry, only the tidbits that others slipped in front of him, like how good he was at Seeker and how much he valued friendship.

Ron and Hermione, the people who you might think would take it the hardest, have found the needed comfort in each other. It surprised me that I saw them more than I saw Remus, but I slowly realized that they knew that this was going to happen, even though they had tears in their eyes. I suppose it wasn't truly a permanent decision until he said that curse.

_I died just a little, and I feel it now_

My family, the family who had practically adopted him, was less rowdy for this past month, as odd as that may sound. Even Fred and George, the usually pranksters, seemed to have no pranks to play on anyone. Occasionally, just to be a little more like themselves perhaps, they told jokes to lighten the mood. My mother, like herself, kept occupied with the daily heaps of food she insisted on shoving down all our throats.

After school was out and the summer had settled in, it seemed like people were always dropping by the house to see if there was anything that could do and things like that. I think this was because after the war, after almost all of the fighting had ceased, they truly had nothing to do. Harry had cured the world of the evil of Voldemort, but he also set in a wave of boredom.

_You're the one I need_

Various people of the same year as Ron and Hermione came to see the two of them a lot. Hermione stayed with us, because in her words as she confined in me, she no longer felt at home in the Muggle world. I suppose that the people felt as if they had to come to see them, considering the fact that most of them had probably never tried to become friends with them, rather staying in their Houses.

Once, about a week or two ago, Remus (he asked me to call him that as he is no longer, or never going to be, a teacher) told us that all of Harry's possessions had been sent to him. He looked thoroughly uncomfortable with the whole situation, but he stayed a while before asking if there was anything that anybody would like to have, within reason. Nobody answered him, as if that would be betraying Harry's memory.

_I believe that I would cry just a little_

After he had gone outside to prepare to pop away, I ran after him to ask him where Hedwig was. He answered with a short and depressing, "I don't know." The snowy owl who had seemingly always been there when Harry was had either died or simply vanished when Harry had. It was as sad to realize as it had when Fawkes had flew off and lamented after Dumbledore's unexpected death.

The wizarding community, I'm afraid, wasn't doing that good in response to the death of Harry and Voldemort. Though there had been roaring parties after the battle, like the ones I have been told took place after Halloween 1981, the whole of the magical world seemed to slow a bit. The _Daily Prophet_ was constantly running articles about Harry, about the final battle with lunatics saying how they had seen Harry's body afterward.

_Just to have you back now_

My mother found these articles thoroughly disgusting, because of the falsities portrayed in them. In consideration of the obvious confusion about what had taken place that fateful night, I suppose that people would print even blatant lies if it somehow tied everything confusing together. The one word that had not gotten out was the one that I thought was the most important, though I still didn't know the meaning: Horcrux.

I once tried to bring up the word in a conversation with Hermione, but she skillfully avoided the topic completely with ease, as though she had been expecting the attempt by me. I didn't even bother to try with Ron, knowing that if Hermione avoided it, he would probably insult me for asking. You could see it in their eyes that they held a secret that they never wanted released upon the world, so I bit my tongue back.

_Here with me_

Now, after I've commented on the sanity of the rest of the wizard world, I suppose I can narrow it down to myself. As of right now, I doubt myself to be insane, though I think I'm well on my way to driving myself crazy thinking about the war and Harry. It's as if my mind can't get him out of the thoughts, and I'm just driving myself around in circles all day long, thinking about the same exact things without an original one popping in my head.

I think about the emerald ring I think he gave to me, about how different the shade is to the shade of the green flash that took him from this world, the shade of his brilliant eyes. I find myself leaning towards the same subject each time, that it's still remarkable how much it reminds me of the eyes bestowed upon him by his mother. I think about if he gave it to me knowing that he would never see me again.

_Here with me_

And I feel so odd, knowing that what I'll mostly remember him for was the ring and the time he left and simply had no contact whatsoever. Even though he's dead and it will always be unrequited, even though people will say I'm a fool, I think I might love him.


End file.
